This disclosure relates to semiconductor packages.
With recent trends toward highly integrated, high speed semiconductor devices, signal/power integrity associated with interconnection and packaging inside and outside a semiconductor chip is becoming an important issue in terms of performance of the overall system. In particular, recently developed semiconductor devices have a gradually increasing number of signals transmitted at the same time and a continuously increasing signal transmitting speed, resulting in noise due to parasitic inductance, which is referred to as power/ground noise.
As the operating speed of a semiconductor device is increased and the number of signals transmitted at the same time is increased, the power/ground noise may be increased, which may severely adversely affect the high-speed operation of the semiconductor device. In order to overcome the power/ground noise, a decoupling capacitor may be additionally provided on a surface of a substrate, thereby stabilizing power/ground voltage supply.